Trapped
by misstress LeBeau
Summary: set in early ultimate x-men set in the Weapon X, its a dark story about rogue and her escape. some romy later


Hi to all the X-fans out there, I noticed a distinct lack of romy in the ultimate marvel section so here is my attempt to fill the gap.  
  
Disclaimer: OK I wish I owned Gambit, I really wish I owned Gambit...mmm...o yeh (drags herself back from the sewer I call my head) but I don't sooooo back to the real world. Ho yes, I don't own Rogue and I don't the rest of them either.  
  
----------- Means a laps of time or change of scene Indicates mental communication  
  
Trapped  
  
By Mistress LeBeau  
  
It was late, how late she didn't know, the luxury of windows was one she had been denied for some time now, the only time she saw the light of day was on missions and that was if she was lucky. Actually she had just been briefed on a mission she was expected to complete some time in the near future, nothing pacific had been mentioned but she had been told it was to involve an amount of fieldwork, alone. And those mutants from the media were also involved, the X-men was it? Yes that was them.  
  
Those idiots who sprouted a load of shit about love between human and mutants, tolerance and understanding, well its easy for them to say that, they're basking in glory and the bright lights that come with fame. Not the bright, stark, unnatural lights of laboratories and operating theatres.... She shivered at the thought of the countless times she had been the subject of research, examinations and analysis, well that's what they call it. Dissection, cruelty and torture would have been a more fitting description in her opinion, but what did her opinion matter? Its not like anyone took notice, the X-men just fooled themselves, they probably had no idea what humans were capable of, in fact she doubted they had any idea what some mutants went through especially here at the so called Weapon X faculty. She also doubted they cared; surly they would have done something by now if they did.  
  
No they are living in a fool's paradise.  
  
Not for much longer.  
  
The briefing had informed her that the Weapon X program wished to add to its numbers and not with just any mutants, ho no they wanted one of the X- men and not just any X-man they wanted Wolverine.  
  
It was a name that was something of a legend among the other 'members' at Weapon X. It was said that he had done something that had been deemed impossible by the faculty in the cells of the programs sleeping quarters. He himself had once been a prisoner of Weapon X, not just a prisoner of Weapon X but the most deadly weapon the project had ever created (and they'd made a few to say the least).  
  
He was Weapon X himself  
  
He had achieved the impossible  
  
He had escaped.  
  
And not that long ago  
  
This was the only thing that had brought her comfort over her years here at Weapon X, well there was Magneto. The self-proclaimed master of magnetism and the self proclaimed savoir of mutant kind or as he had dubbed them Homo Superior. Everyone in the cells would talk about the ten mutant commandments that were tattooed on his back, and the life that awaited them in his own utopia. He had given hope to every one in the program and there was a moment not so long ago she had been convinced shed be in the savage land within days, when Magneto had sent sentinels to the United States for humans, when he had the president on his knees naked. But the X-men had stopped him! Actually stopped him from freeing mutants. Not just stopped him in fact but killed him and killed most of her hope with it and shed never had much to begin with.  
  
Four years shed been there, well just over that now. In that time the faculty had moved a number of times, she was never very clear on where exactly she was at any one time but she was rather sure the program had been situated in Canada when she was captured, it had been there for around two years. But then Wolverine escaped, the faculty had gone into overdrive in the few months after it had happened, security tripled and the so-called 'discipline' had increased. She had suffered the most brutal beatings and attacks in that time the guards hadn't even needed an excuse, if you had even looked at there shoes in the wrong way you were in for it. She still had the scars, too many of them.  
  
The program was also moved to a new location within hours, and that was when the sparks had flown.  
  
She had seen her chance, everyone was off guard. The members of security were all over confident and drunk on power, many of them to busy beating others who were refusing to co-operate. The power shields had been shut down while the prisoners were being moved; they were in a line being marched out of the base and into trucks. Some guards were up in front with guns and taziers, shouting at and beating the occasional recruit, after them there was a definite gap of about a meter between the last guard on the ground and the next guard in the truck. In the next ten seconds it would be now or never, she passed the first guard on her left then the next on her right only three more to go and a chance to put to use the god damned hours of intensive combat training she had been put through. As she passed the forth guard she stopped. She stood there. Waiting. Her hands tied behind her back, the guard stepped close to her, his face right up to her own.  
  
'He's forgot! I actually might have a chance' she thought 'just a few more seconds! He'll be close enough'  
  
In a split second she had lunged forward her lips locking with his.  
  
Everything just stopped. The world seemed to change, it was surreal. Then it hit her full force like a ten-ton truck, memories, thoughts and feelings then she was back. The guard in front of her fell to the floor and she turned to face the oncoming but of a rifle, instinctively she ducked and swung her foot to send him tumbling to the ground, she then dealt him a blow to the side of his head that sent into dream land. She jumped over her cuffed hands so they were now in front of her; she took a dive for the two other guards who were trying to close in on her. As she smashed her cuffed hands onto the left hand guard's neck, and as she heard the 'crunch' of his bone her right foot connected with the right hand guards groin. He doubled over instantly, his gun and tazer on the floor beside his crouched body. The last soldier was just stood there looking at her, stunned. Obviously not expecting the outburst in his wildest dreams.  
  
She ran hands still tied together she just ran! And just as it seemed she was getting somewhere, she felt it, the pain surged through her back up to her brain, her body spasms her limbs flayed in all direction and then blackness.  
  
She had woken up in the new destination and it was hot that's all she new. Since then the headquarters had moved another five times (non of them as eventful as the first) and the last time they had been moved by air, for a long time so she assumed she wasn't in America, and it was cold too.  
  
Of course there had been repercussions, she was put through the 're- education' program that consisted of beatings, aggressive combat training and hours of being shouted at, and of course personal sessions with Colonel Wraith. She had been in solitary confinement for months and only recently had been put back among the other prisoners.  
  
Now she thought back to the impending mission, and the X-men but really it didn't matter if everything went to plan she wouldn't be here when the plan was put into action.  
  
'Rogue?'  
  
'Rogue ?!'  
  
'Earth to Rogue!'  
  
She looked up at her huge bulk of a roommate  
  
'What!?' she looked annoyed, and had a death glare on her face.  
  
'You look spaced'  
  
'Ahm just thinkin' that's all' she said looking down at her gloved hands.  
  
Ok how was it (I tried my best and if you like it there will be more) please review Hi Natson! I know you can review! 


End file.
